


一反常態的我的聖誕禮物

by souseigame



Series: 【文野】【敦芥】 [1]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス, 文豪野犬
Genre: Atsuaku, M/M, 敦芥 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 文マヨ[降誕祭]洐生。※ 敦敦視角。※ 聖誕芥實在是太可愛了。※ LFT真的太讓我失望了。
Relationships: Nakajima Atsushi/Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, 中島敦/芥川龍之介
Series: 【文野】【敦芥】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567381
Kudos: 11





	一反常態的我的聖誕禮物

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 文マヨ[降誕祭]洐生。  
> ※ 敦敦視角。  
> ※ 聖誕芥實在是太可愛了。  
> ※ LFT真的太讓我失望了。

今天是武裝偵探社和港區黑幫合辦聖誕節派對的日子，雖然平日裏總是對着幹，但兩個組織的頭兒都覺得聖誕節這個普天同慶的節日是該讓社員們放鬆一下的。

比較欣慰的是，兩位頭領對部下都可謂十分大方，派對裏不僅有豐盛的佳餚，也有各式各樣酒水。說是有酒，敦和幾個尚未成年的偵探社員也不能喝，就目前情況看來，真正為此高興的大概就是黑幫幹部的中原中也先生了，畢竟總聽太宰先生說中也先生很愛喝酒。

說來奇怪，現在是十一月，距離聖誕節可是還有快一個月，派對就定在這麼一個過早的日子。「不管是黑幫還是我們，年末總是特別忙碌，趁早慶祝也算是辛苦勞動前的最後慰藉吧。」對此，與謝野醫生是這樣解釋的。聽到這個點穿痛苦事實的說明，敦頓時覺得明後兩天的假期也變得份外珍貴。

然而，在快散場時被太宰先生拜託照顧喝醉了的死對頭芥川龍之介，中島敦感覺自己心目中理想的悠閒假期大概要泡湯。試想明早對方酒醒後發現照顧自己的人是他，八成又是一場廝殺。

「太宰先生！這是怎麼回事啊？！……話說您是芥川的老師吧？倒是幫幫忙啊！怎麼讓我來照顧他呢？！」敦既哀怨又着急地拉着太宰說。對方卻無情地嘗試掙脫，「是老師．括弧．前任才對。」「請別說這麼不負責任的話好嗎？」

太宰露出了一副為難的表情，又說：「誒……沒辦法啦……小矮子自己喝大了，說甚麼二十歲已經成年了不喝酒不賞面，迫着芥川喝。看吧，結果就是兩個都醉了。我還得去把中也送回家呢，你就幫忙照顧芥川嘛！」

「還是說……」太宰突然笑咪咪地反問：「敦跟芥川兩個大男人也怕出事嗎？」聞言，敦嚇了一跳，臉頰頓時變得通紅。太宰先生早知道自己對芥川有好感，這他可以料想，卻沒想過太宰先生會當面拿這件事揶揄自己。「我知道了！能出甚麼事啊？！」他趕緊應下太宰，以防對方再次語出驚人。

「那就拜託敦啦～」語畢，太宰便走向中原中也所在的方向。敦嘆了一口氣，環視一周。終歸是對對方有心思的，習慣了尋找芥川的身影，很快他就把目光停在搖椅上安靜坐着的芥川身上。他的部下——他記得叫做樋口——正半蹲在搖椅的旁邊跟芥川說話。

「前輩？芥川前輩？」敦走近時，樋口一葉正嘗試確認芥川的狀況。「嗯……」芥川輕輕應了一聲，老實說對方的聲線本就很溫和，帶着一點小鼻音，喝醉了更是軟糯得很，害得敦莫名想用「乖巧」一詞去形容他眼前的芥川。

芥川嘴裏答應着，眼睛卻盯着手中一隻形似「羅生門」的黑色小怪獸玩偶不放，大概是誰送的聖誕禮物吧。他的臉龐一如既往的蒼白，耳廓卻是泛紅，兩條修長的腿像小孩子一樣不安份地晃着。從他反常的行為和態度看來，似乎真的醉得不輕。

醉了倒是可愛。敦想着，心臟突然有種被撓了一下的感覺。

「樋口小姐，芥川就交給我，你早點回家吧。一個女孩子太晚回去很危險的。」聽到敦的話，年輕的黑幫女性站了起來，有點警戒地看着他，回道：「不用了，前輩由我來照顧就好……」

敦撓了撓臉頰，有點尷尬地說：「你一個女孩子，把醉倒的芥川送回家有點難吧？況且也不太合適……」言下之意很明顯了。敦承認這番話有他小心機的成分，大概比起芥川對她做甚麼，自己對芥川做甚麼的機率可能還更高一點，但自己總不能讓對芥川有意思的女生送他回去啊。

話已至此，樋口一葉也不好堅持。「你要是敢動前輩一條頭髮，我會殺了你！」看着對方嚇人的表情，敦只得一陣乾笑，「我知道了！你請早點回去吧。」樋口一葉的視線直到步出門口前都黏在芥川的身上，好不容易把對方半推半請送出了門外，敦才鬆了一口氣。

他走回芥川所在的角落，半跪在對方面前。「芥川，你能走路嗎？」芥川看着面前的人好一會兒，確信是敦後微微皺起了眉頭，「人虎……」醉了也還認得自己，看來是相當討厭啊。「我能走……」話音未落，便要站起身來。

「嗚……」搖椅本就重心不穩，醉得失去平衡的芥川一站起來便撲倒在敦身上。「你慢慢來啊！」芥川的雙手順勢扶住了敦的兩肩，頭也埋在了對方的頸窩，大概是掉下來時潛意識想抱緊甚麼才這樣。敦對反差如此之大的芥川有點不知所措，最後還是扶住了他的腰。實際接觸到更加有實感，雖隔着厚重的冬衣，但仍能感覺到，芥川的身形真的很纖細，卻也不失強韌。

他有點沒好氣地說：「這種情況就別要強了啊……」「閉嘴……」悶悶的聲音從肩上傳來。嘴上不饒人，卻把自己抓得緊緊的，敦不禁失笑。「來吧，我背你。」他挪開芥川放在自己身上的手，轉身背對他蹲着，對方倒是配合地趴在自己背上，然後環住了他的頸項。

他背着芥川離開了會場時，大家幾乎都已離場，只剩會場本身的員工正在收拾。在入夜而漸涼的街上走了好一段路，芥川再次開口了：「人虎，我們要去哪裏？……」「我送你回去，你家在哪啊？」芥川想了想，哼了一聲，說：「不想告訴你。」

敦突然想把他扔在街邊，奈何就是責任心不容許。原以為醉了之後他會比較溫馴，結果還是挺彆扭的。「你配合一點，還想不想回家了啊？」「自己想辦法啊……蠢材……」他想生氣，但理性明白無法跟醉鬼計較太多，只得對他說：「那我只能把你帶回我家了啊！」他可是事先說了的，明天早上他可別亂發脾氣。

而且鏡花也在，就更不用擔心出甚麼問題了吧？敦暗自想。他也不是說對芥川喜歡得無法自拔，就是經過相處之後自然而然產生了感情。本來對方就是跟自己有過節的對手，後來又成了搭檔，不知不覺間對方在自己心目中就重要起來了。而且——他側頭看了看芥川——臉很好看。人總是對漂亮的東西特別有好感，他也不例外。

他也不明白為甚麼，對方對自己充滿敵意，好強又兇悍，老實說外表再漂亮，性格也不是敦理想的類型，但他就是莫名在意對方。結論，喜歡一個人又需要甚麼理由呢？也許早就註定了這樣的結果。

如果今天芥川沒有醉倒的話，自己大概就早已回家了，甚至不會主動去跟他搭話，畢竟他本來就沒打算跟芥川有甚麼發展，更惶論擔心自己的自制力。但是，世上沒那麼多如果，芥川的醉倒好像是上天給他的考驗。

不趁着芥川意識模糊時多接近他一點，他將來一定會後悔的。懷着這樣的心情，他才應下了太宰先生的請求。抱住芥川也好，背他也好，想送他回家也好，全因「不這樣做會後悔」的心情不斷膨脹，他便開始有點害怕自己做出太出位的事。

走着走着，就到了偵探社給敦和泉鏡花安排的住處了。他上了樓，進到他們的屋裏，房間沒有開燈，一片寧靜，只有街燈的光線從窗外透了進來。「鏡花？」敦嘗試呼喚鏡花未果，於是先把芥川輕放在榻榻米上。

他打開手機，第一條就是鏡花傳來的簡訊：今天和直美小姐她們一起在與謝野醫生的家裏留宿。敦的腦袋一下子就炸了。也就是說，今晚只有他跟芥川共處一室！他看着睡在一旁的芥川，心跳開始加速，既期待又緊張。

振作啊！現在比起那些有的沒有的，先安頓好芥川吧。對方可是就這樣被自己扔在了地上喔。他把捲起來置在一旁的床鋪在芥川身旁的榻榻米上攤開，整理好枕頭和被褥後，幫側躺着的他翻身睡在上頭。

敦伸手幫芥川蓋好被子，正要抽回雙手時，一隻冰涼的手抓住了他的手腕，他甚至能感受到對方指節上的骨骼正貼着他飛快地舒張又收縮的動脈。也不知道自己的心跳是否從他的指尖傳到了對方心中，他下意識地吞嚥了一下。

他看着芥川的臉，對方正睜着眼睛，像有甚麼要說一樣地回望着他。不知道是他的錯覺還是真的如此，「別走」，芥川的眼睛反射着微弱的光，因酒醉而變得柔和的目光中彷彿說着這樣的請求。那雙泛着氳氤水汽的墨黑眼眸是如此誘惑，像看不清盡頭的黑洞一樣，把他吸引過去。

一次就好！都到了這一步了，就一次，不然你會後悔的！鬼使神差地，他俯身親吻了對方的唇。好軟，完全不能跟大名鼎鼎的港區黑幫的瘋犬聯想起來。至此，敦就不留遺憾了，至少是佔過便宜了，平日裏的冷嘲熱諷、對戰時捱的揍權當值了。

他離開了芥川的唇，然後看着他的臉，想看看對方的反應，是驚訝、困惑，還是憤怒？不料，還未等他看清，芥川卻鬆開了抓住敦手碗的手，坐起身來，他捧着他的臉，然後深深地回吻了他。敦一時沒防備，看起來甚至有被壓倒的趨勢。

芥川似乎受酒精驅使而行動一般，畢竟難以想像那個冷淡的人會如此熱情地回應他討厭的自己，可能潛意識把自己當成哪個女孩了吧。被喜歡的人這樣親吻，敦的理性也差不多消磨殆盡了，他馬上熱烈地回應了對方。

明明最初只想要吻一下而已，誰料星星之火，可以燎原？他摟住對方精瘦的腰，決定將一切行動交給想要親近對方、想要佔有對方的慾望。本該掌控主導權的芥川瞬間被敦的攻勢反壓，然後一下推倒在床鋪上。

兩人的激吻在繼續的同時，敦的手也緩緩伸進了芥川那件黑色的毛衣，如他所料，灼熱又滑溜的肌膚下是纖瘦而結實的身體，讓人愛不釋手，他壞心地掐了一下對方的腰，馬上聽到芥川的輕嗔從嘴角漏出。

真是敏感啊。平常也是依靠「羅生門」進行遠距離攻擊為主，想必從這麼近的距離跟他有過身體接觸的除了自己，大概只有那些他受傷時替他治癒的醫生和護士了吧，當時他是不是清醒也有待商榷。

他撫摸他的腰際，而後是肋旁、胸膛、腹部……寒冷的天氣使他的手有些冰冷，他能感覺到他的指尖劃過芥川滾燙的皮膚時，對方忍不住顫動的身驅。是酒精溫暖了他的身體嗎？還是與他相擁而產生的溫度呢？他衷心希望是後者。

他把對方的毛衣往上揭起，露出一整片胸腹。他停下了親吻，重新坐起，注視着身下人美麗的胴體。他還穿着那件毛呢外套，毛衣卻被撩起至胸口之上，實在是色氣的景象；纖細的軀體上是常年戰鬥鍛鍊出的肌肉，如雕塑家精工雕琢的美少年雕像一般；白皙的皮膚上刻有大大小小的傷疤，但無礙芥川於敦的吸引力。他不敢相信，如此美好的人正躺在自己身下。

他盯着對方因生理性淚水變得濕潤的眼睛，藉微弱的光線看到對方蒼白的臉頰上泛起了紅暈。如此看來，縱然酒精是原因之一，無可否認地芥川也因自己的觸摸而動情，畢竟他在這之前臉上一直都沒有明顯變紅。

「芥川……」敦聽到自己的聲音比平日裏沙啞一些，帶着情慾的聲音。他知道自己的下身早已有了反應，他也不是小孩子了，也清楚這是甚麼意思。他低頭親吻着芥川的身體，在上面留下一個個清晰的吻痕，完全不去想像明天對方酒醒後面對這一切的反應。

他掀開對方下半身上的被褥，伸手去解開對方的皮帶，然後把拉鍊拉開，隔着貼身的衣物撫摸對方的炙熱。「唔……」芥川在被碰到的那一刻不禁出聲，激起了敦的施虐慾。想要更加欺負他，想看他對自己的動作無法阻止，只得咬着唇強忍着聲音，在自己身下發出帶着鼻音的哼叫。

他的手緊貼對方，他能勾勒出已然脹大的器官的形狀。他緩緩來回磨擦着那物，芥川似乎有些緊張，嘗試着並攏雙腿，但敦馬上用另一隻手把他的腿分開，然後他單膝跪在他的兩腿之間，讓他只得乖乖繼續被敦撫慰。

「唔……」其實敦對手活不甚熟練，怕是他自己都不會被自己的技術所服務到，但芥川正在酒醉，身體又那麼敏感，只輕輕的觸摸已夠讓他有所感覺，前端冒出的液體沾潔了內褲，留下一小塊明顯的水漬。

他屈膝想要夾緊雙腿，然而因敦的大腿擋在中間而未果，反倒磨蹭着敦的下身。「不行了！……芥川，讓我進去吧？……」火苗被狠狠地點燃，敦一咬牙，沒等芥川回應，他把另一條腿也跨進芥川的兩膝之間，然後托着他的雙腿往上擡，直接把他的長褲與內褲一併脫下，露出了形狀姣好的兩片臀瓣與修長的雙腿。

「哈啊……甚麼？……」芥川似乎未聯想到自己將被如何對待，只是奇怪身下突然變得冷颼颼的。「唔！……」未等他反應過來，冰冷的指尖已貼上了穴口。

「我會儘量小心的，所以……」他先試探性地在那處來回撫摸，又用另一隻手去套弄他前方的器物。他觀察着芥川的表情，他的臉開始因羞恥而變得更紅，他下意識用手遮住臉龐，視線也不自覺地迴避身下正發生的一切，他甚至說不出一句話來制止敦。

纖長的手指不斷試着探進他的內部，同時身前的那物被不停愛撫，乾澀的後穴也因前方的快感漸漸放鬆，變得濕潤，穴口不禁舒張又緊縮，彷彿既害怕又想要歡迎對方一樣。見狀，敦乘勢而上，趁機把兩指滑進穴內。

「嗚……」沒有實際進行潤滑，只靠身體因情動而自行分泌的愛液終究起不到太大的作用，身下的疼痛感讓芥川皺起了眉。「抱歉……」敦有點內疚地說，放開了握着芥川前方的手，改為扶着他的腿，在對方體內的手指卻慢慢地動作，希望讓他儘快適應。「你要放鬆點。」

「做不到……」芥川有氣無力的聲音傳來，大抵是本能地回應。敦安撫他：「乖，放鬆了之後會變得舒服的。」芥川猶豫了一下，又點了點頭。面對這樣容易哄騙的芥川，敦更是興奮，那個高傲冷淡的芥川，對自己乖巧地點頭的模樣，實在是最好的催情劑。

芥川果然依他的話放鬆了一些，他緩慢地用手指抽插着，沒有太多技巧，只是靠着常識做着前戲，總不能直接提槍直入傷着芥川。芥川漸漸進入狀態，開始習慣外物在體內進出的感覺，快感也逐漸攀升。聽到對方情動的悶哼，於是敦又多加一指進行擴張，好讓他能承受自己的進入。

「已經……可以了……」輕喘着氣的芥川突然抓住了他的衣袖說道。所謂理智斷線的一刻，應該就是現在。敦愣住了一秒，然後把手指抽出，被充分擴張的蜜穴正要失去包覆的對象，收縮着想挽留。他快速解開了自己的褲頭，把高高挺起的炙熱曝露在空氣中。

他把芥川的雙腿屈起，雙手從他的大腿和小腿之間越過並壓在床鋪上，他把前端貼着對方的穴口，這樣的姿勢讓他俯身就能直面着芥川，對方隱忍的表情、充滿了情慾的眼睛就在他的跟前。他認真而凝重地詢問芥川：「真的可以嗎？」

被敦的事物抵着，渴望着被填充的身體不容他作他選，他急切又帶了點哀求意味的聲音傳入了敦的耳中：「快點……」聽罷，敦沒再猶豫，逐漸地挺入了對方的身體。

啊，不行了。自己竟真的佔有了芥川，他作夢也沒想到這個結果，但包裹着自己那溫熱的軀體卻一再提醒他這個事實，在這個寒冷的季節裏份外讓他感到灼熱。

他緩慢地前後動作，每進與出，腸壁與性器之間的磨擦都讓他感到騷癢難耐。儘管在慾火焚身的境地下，他仍不忘要顧及芥川的感覺。他還未能承受太大的動作，自己必須忍下不管不顧把對方狠狠操弄的衝動。

幸好，芥川也沒花太多時間就把不適感化為快感。當吃痛的喘氣聲漸漸轉變為急促的輕吟，敦就如受到鼓舞一般加快了抽插的速度。愈是用力挺進愈是無法放緩，他胡亂親吻着芥川的身體，時而啃咬，留下了深刻的齒痕；他的手也沒閒着，在他的腰側和大腿上遊走，猛烈進攻之時還會像防止獵物逃跑一般緊抓住對方的手腕。

二人被性愛帶來的甜美浪潮所淹沒，沉溺其中，感覺動作要是慢下來，他們就會像不輕不重的電流通過身體一般，被酥麻感折磨至死。「哈啊……啊……」隨着抽動的頻率而響起的吟叫刺激着敦的鼓膜。「芥川……」強烈的快感讓他不禁叫喚身下人的名字。

突然敦感到芥川的後方一陣收縮，濁白色的液體從芥川前方的器官噴灑而出，落在了他的腹上，還有些許濺在了黑色的毛衣上，格外顯眼。芥川光是被自己佔有就達到了高潮這一認知，還有被收縮的蜜穴緊緊包覆的物理性刺激讓敦達到了興奮的最高點。在幾下猛烈的抽插後，他把慾望盡數發洩至芥川的體內。

抽出還未軟下的滾燙性器，黏稠的精液連帶而出，芥川紅腫的穴口尚在一張一合，濁白的液體從內溢出。此情此景足讓敦再提槍上陣，然而看到對方額前的薄汗、泛紅的臉和脫力的表情就打消了這個念頭。畢竟性愛是意外消耗雙方體力的活動，即使他還有力氣，芥川也未必受得了第二次。

他注視着芥川緊閉的眼簾，頸上的汗珠，身上凌亂的痕跡，握上了自己挺立的下身，上下套弄。「哈……」他光是想像對方酒醒後知道自己曾用怎麼樣的語氣要求自己抱他，被抱時又是多麼惹人疼愛，而且還被他即場當成自瀆的對象時會是多麼羞愧，就亢奮不已。不一會兒，敦就把東西釋放在芥川早已被體液沾染的腹上。

翌日醒來時，芥川就被抱在自己的懷中，看起來已醒來好一會兒。他沒看自己一眼，冷漠地命令：「鬆手……」敦下意識地鬆開了手，自覺自己做了虧心事一般，心虛地看着芥川揉着被敦抓出瘀痕的手腕坐起身。

毛衣上的濁液早已乾涸，有幾處成了硬塊，肚皮上的東西則太多，還未完全乾透，坐起身時直往下流。毛衣隨着起身的動作滑下，直接覆蓋了髒污的腹部，不舒服的感覺向芥川重重襲來。

芥川皺起眉頭，「嘖……髒死了……」他怒視着敦，敦被他瞪得直冒冷汗。「那個！抱歉！因為……」「做完就不能好好清理一下嗎？……」正當敦想要向芥川解釋自己是因為他主動回吻才會和他發生關係時，卻發現對方好像沒有因此事而生氣。

「誒？……」看穿敦想法的芥川只是回頭看了敦一眼，又轉了回去，「你就以為我醉到不知道自己在幹甚麼嗎？我只是無法控制自己做甚麼罷了……」敦怔住了，意思是回吻也好，滾床單也好，一切都出於本人的意願嗎？

「芥川你喜歡我嗎？」他鬼使神差地問了出口，也不怕芥川直接和他開打。但芥川也沒惱羞成怒，只是淡淡地回了句：「哼，你不也喜歡我嗎？」

想想當時的情況，大概芥川是想抱他的，那現在……他瞄到對方頸窩上那些自己留下的紅色吻痕和有點變得瘀青的齒印。他搔了搔臉頰，有點難為情地說：「總感覺對不起你呢……芥川應該不想……額，不想在下面吧？……」

芥川側頭看向敦，有點煩躁地說：「人虎，既然都能忍受跟你睡了，誰上誰下這些細節對我來說也不是很重要了。」芥川這番話，雖然有諷刺敦的成分，卻是他聽過最動聽的情話了。

真的喜歡一個人，用何種方式結合又有何不同？

這樣獨一無二，極具吸引力的人，如何教他不喜歡？太糟糕了……真的太糟糕了。自己快要控制不住對他的好感以指數級增長，在不久的將來，自己怕是真的會對他喜歡得無法自拔吧？互相討厭互相看不慣的兩人，最終竟會發展至如此境地，恐怕連他們自己也想不到。

一切都拜昨天那不合時宜的聖誕派對與讓人衝動的酒精所賜。

「愣着幹甚麼？快借我衣服讓我洗個澡啊……」芥川嫌棄地命令着。「啊……哦！」敦連忙答應。於是在當天傍晚鏡花在與謝野醫生的陪同下回到了住處，看到自己曾經最恐懼的芥川穿着敦的上衣坐在被爐前悠然地喝着茶，然後她下意識拔出了短刀卻被敦慌張地攔下，並收獲芥川一句「只是衣服洗了所以借敦的來穿」這件事，羿日便在武裝偵探社人盡皆知了，敦也受到了一輪名為八卦的洗禮。

當然，港區黑幫的消息也很是靈通。首領森鷗外不干涉成員的戀愛問題，曾被迫與戀人分離的尾崎紅葉也覺得沒甚麼不好的，跟太宰糾纏不清根本沒有反對立場的中也就更不會說甚麼了。總之，反正向來認真的芥川絕對不會徇私，他們也沒甚麼好擔心的。

自此，他們倆關係不同尋常也就不再是秘密了。聽說這事曝光後的一個星期內，樋口一葉多次要求重啟再次捕捉人虎的任務，然而均被森首領以弊大於利為由否決了，其實他又怎會不知道只是對方在鑽牛角尖而已，敷衍敷衍就是。直至後來芥川直接命令她不要再上請，這事才算告一段落。


End file.
